


Glass Shoe

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [5]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Spells & Enchantments, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina places the pack in the tale of Cinderella in order to help Matt find love. Still, there is always an enemy ready to stop his quest for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Matt's story. I'm half-done with this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina picks a new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. AoLaD will be updated next.

Six months had passed since Aiden and Malia got together. A lot of things had happened since then. Liam and Brett were slowly rebuilding their friendship. Isaac finished up his punishment and learned a lesson. Derek and Stiles had finished their wedding plans. They were to be married in six weeks. Aiden and Malia were very happy about their relationship. Lydia and Allison's relationship was progressing well. Boyd and Erica were ready to take the next step.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina watched over the pack. She hid in the shadows carefully. She had went to ground in order to regroup. She looked to Matt, Cora, and Danny. She needed to decide who needs her help the most. It was time for some further research.

Several minutes later, Katrina was back at her office. She looked over her list and thought.

Cora was mostly fine. She didn't really date at this point. Danny and Matt, however were not in a good spot. Danny had a string of bad boyfriends, and Matt was bad at the dating scene. Katrina ruled out Cora and tried to decide between the boys. She went to check on them via her crystal ball.

Danny was still sad over his recent failed relationship. He was slowly getting better with help from his friends.

Matt was doing photography for weddings and anniversaries for money. These photos were published in the paper and an admirer turned stalker after seeing them.

"Matt will be next. The poor boy needs my help. I know exactly who to pick for him." Katrina decided. Then she went to search for her spell books.


	2. My Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be up tmw.

Lydia and Allison went on a double date with Malia and Aiden. They went to an ice cream shop. The group enjoyed their respective desserts; a banana split, Neapolitan cup, strawberry cone and the coffee cone. They had a second helping and left a good tip for their waitress. It was a nice date.

Meanwhile, Matt was scared. His stalker had sent him something. The gift was a heart shaped card with pictures of Matt that were not released to the public. The attached card said; "Your devoted admirer." Matt instantly knew that his stalker was behind this. He tensed and threw the card down. He needed some help.

* * *

A hour later, Will, Talia, Peter, and Chris had lunch. Talia and Will noticed that the other couple was fearful.

"What's wrong?" Talia asked.

"Matt's stalker has pictures of him." Chris explained. Peter was angry with the situation.

"Does Noah know?" Will asked.

"Not yet. We need Matt to report it." Peter answered.

"Hopefully, he does it before it's too late." Talia stated.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd and Erica were having a quiet moment to themselves in the park. The couple was sitting on one of the park benches, without a care in the world.

"This is my favorite place. Here with you." Boyd was saying.

"Definitely." Erica answered.

"I want that to last forever," Boyd smiled. The n he got down on a knee and opened a velvet box that he'd hid in the couch cushion. The ring was white gold with rose quartz stones.

"Erica Reyes, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, you big lug. I'd be happy to be your wife!" Erica beamed. Boyd stood back up to slid the ring on, and the newly engaged couple kissed.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles spoke with the Sheriff and Laura. The couple was excited.

"We're so close to being married! I can't believe it!" Stiles cheered.

"Everything has gone smoothly so far." Derek smiled.

"Maybe it will stay that way." Noah was hopeful.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Katrina was happy. She had found the perfect spell for Matt. She was vibrating with energy as she got down right to business. She waved her hands over the crystal ball.

"Time to get to work." she stated.


	3. Rags and Riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and a guest are sucked into the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after.

Matt woke up only to find himself in a strange room. He looked around and then down at himself only to notice that he was wearing a blue uniform of sorts. He blinked into confusion. He didn't go sleep in these.

"Where is everyone? In fact, where am I?" Matt asked out loud.

Isaac woke up in rags and patched clothing. As realization dawned, he promptly freaked out.

"Ah! I-I'm Cinderella!" he exclaimed. He was instantly mortified.

"This has to be the worst tale yet. And I'm the star!" he moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack had woke up and looked around only to notice that they wore new clothing. The pack had varying reactions to their roles. Danielle and Ethan had mice costumes on. They were Gus and Jaq respectively. Scott and Jackson wore green and purple gowns. Jackson was Anastasia, while Scott was Drizella. Jackson even had a red curly wig to boot.  
The other pack members either wore fancy clothing and were dressed into animal outfits.

"Liam is Bruno the dog and Brett is Lucifer the cat." Kira smiled.

"This is awful." Brett grumbled. He really didn't want to be some devil cat. He'd seen the Disney movies.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I'm the one in a ridiculous dress." Danny groused.

"So am I!" Jackson and Scott chorused. Liam laughed at the banter.

"This is gonna be fun." Heather commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stalker woke up. She was a young woman named Amy. Amy looked around confused then down at herself.

"What is happening?" she asked, looking down at her current outfit. She was in a long-sleeved maroon and purple dress. She got to her feet and realized that the dress went down to her ankles.

"There better be a good explanation for this." she stated as she went off to explore the new strange place.

* * *

A few hours later, the pack met up with Matt and Isaac. Matt stepped out of the castle and saw the pack.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" he asked, before he sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I'm away from that stalker." he finished. Then he turned around and saw his Cinderella. Isaac was frozen in shock as he gaped at his counterpart.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples gathered at the house. The viewing house had expanded to extra rooms and furniture. There was now two armchairs, two mattresses, and two bean bags in addition to the couches. The couples were relieved that they had a larger kitchen filled with food.

"Welcome to the viewing room. Grab a snack." Laura declared.


	4. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wants revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. AoLaD will be updated next.

Matt and Isaac decided that they should bond. When night fell, they spread out blankets and looked at the stars. They enjoyed each other's company under the night sky.

"Thank you," Isaac smiled.

"This was really nice." he finished. Matt smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica had gone to their room. Boyd laid on his back with Erica's head pillowed on his chest.

"When do you want to get married. Where would you like the wedding to take place?" Boyd asked his fiancee.

"For starters, I want to be married next year." Erica responded.

"That's a good amount of time." Boyd smiled.

"That's plenty of time to finish the plans. And let's get married in a church. It'd be gorgeous." Erica smiled brightly.

"Nothing could be more gorgeous than you," Boyd smiled. Erica beamed and kissed him.

* * *

The next day, the pack minus Matt and Isaac met up together to talk about the new spell. Out of all tales, they liked this one the best.

"Let's play matchmaker for them." Scott suggested. The pack agreed.

"Hopefully, whoever the villain is, he or she isn't too much trouble." Cora declared. The others nodded in vehement agreement, they'd had more than enough near scares to last a lifetime!

Meanwhile, several miles away, Amy fumed. She was pissed because she'd finally found out where she was, in addition to finding out what exactly was happening. She was in a stupid fairytale and it was for Matt.

"I'm going to destroy this little fantasy. Matt IS mine! And I won't let some stupid girl take him away!" she declared before sitting down to think. She needed a plan of attack. She smirked as she started to plot.

"Matt will be **mine**." she promised.

* * *

 As Amy plotted, she was unaware that she had been caught on camera. All of the couples tensed as they stared at the screen.

"Oh no! That's the stalker!" Malia exclaimed.

"They are in for a world of problems." Derek stated.

"Well, we finally know what she looks like. When this is over, we can provide an accurate description to the sheriff." Lydia pointed out.

"True. But we don't know her name." Allison admitted. As if on cue, a note appeared. Aiden picked it up to read it.

"Her name's Amy Baker." he said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laura and Braeden went to their room for a break. They were worried about the pack. Then the women laid down on their bed and cuddled. Braeden was the little spoon this time.

"Amy is a huge danger." Braeden declared.

"What can we do? We're stuck here." Laura replied.

"Well, the pack has a plan to get them together. We can only wait it out." Braeden reasoned. Laura kissed the side of her neck.

"It'll be fine. They will be safe." she reassured.


	5. Amy's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack throws a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.

Matt and Isaac were bonding. Matt was teaching Isaac to ballroom dance. Both men were happy to spend time together.

"This is fun, thank you." Isaac smiled.

"You're welcome." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Isaac and twirled him around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison was having some alone time in their room. Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia.

"I remember our fairy tale like it was yesterday." Allison smiled.

"What do you remember the most?" Lydia asked.

"Scott's plan." Allison responded.

"We confessed right after that." Lydia reminisced.

"It was the best decision that I've ever made." Allison smiled as she kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

In the meantime, the pack got ready to launch their plan. The pack planned a ball for the nobility and common folk in the land. Many people arrived at the ball including Amy. The ball was a success and the target couple was getting close. As Matt and Isaac moved in sync and laughed together, Amy seethed as she watched. Her wineglass shattered in her fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were having some alone time. They were wrapped in each other's arms, cuddling. The engaged couple hugged each other as they relaxed into their bed. Eventually, they closed their eyes and drifted off.

A short time later, Derek and Stiles were woken up by Laura.

"Come on, get up." she said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the couples were in the viewing room. They were horrified as they gathered around the TV.

"What is she doing?!" Malia exclaimed.

"She is trying to ruin them." Stiles said.

As the couples watched into mounting horror, Amy was stalking towards the unaware couple. She had decided to launch her plan. The plan was to assassinate Isaac and get him out of her way once and for all. When she was upon them, she pulled a dagger from under her dress. Isaac gasped when he saw Amy wielding say dagger. What was she planning to do?


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy goes through with her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Amy rushed at Isaac and promptly stabbed him. A moment later, Isaac collapsed with a cry. As Matt caught Isaac, Amy made a run for it. Matt began to cry as he frantically put pressure on Isaac's wound. The curly-haired beta was losing blood rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac. I should have protected you. I should have told you that I loved you." he admitted. Isaac smiled weakly.

"I love you, too." he responded.

In the meantime, Katrina stared at her crystal ball in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen! No one was supposed to get hurt!

"I need to do something, so Isaac can get medical help." Katrina decided so she ended the spell. As she cast the reversal spell, she sent a certain note to Laura.

Sparkles whirled around Matt and Isaac as the spell began to break. The pair was surprised. How could it break without a kiss?

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack was taken aback when they found themselves back to normal. The surprise turned to confusion when they realized that Isaac and Matt hasn't kissed.

'What's going on?" Cora asked. Laura came in.

"Since Amy wasn't supposed to be included in the spell, Katrina got you out of there." she announced.

"Thank God, she did." Brett declared. The others nodded their empathetic agreement, as they converged on the couple. They needed to get Isaac to Deaton's clinic and fast!

* * *

A hour later, the pack was camped out in the waiting room at Deaton's office. Everyone was anxious to hear about Isaac. A few minutes later, Deaton came out of his office.

"He's fine but he will need to take it easy for the next few days or so." he stated. The pack breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"That's good. I'll call my Mom and Uncle Peter and tell them." Cora stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, and Matt were at the police station, giving their statements to Noah. Matt was extremely worried about Isaac.

"It started a few months ago. I would get strange gifts with cards signed your 'true love'. But it didn't get that creepy until two months ago." Matt was saying. Noah wrote down the statement.

"Let me file this and then we can go to a judge for an arrest warrant." Noah stated.

After a long search, Amy was found and taken into custody by Deputies Tara Graeme and Jordan Parrish. Amy screamed and cursed as she resisted arrest.

"Matt was mine but that damned Isaac ruined it!" she screamed. The deputies had their hands full but in the end, they managed to force her into the patrol car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Noah was having lunch with Derek and Stiles. The men was at McDonalds'. The men enjoyed their burgers, fries, and soda. Stiles was way too tired to complain.

"I'll fuss at you later about this lunch." he promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam and Brett were hanging out. They went bowling. They were having fun bowling and eating snacks.

"Thanks for bringing me," Liam smiled at his friend. Brett grinned and winked making the younger man blush.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack expresses love for family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. UMS will be updated next.

A week later, Isaac and Matt were out on a date. The new couple went to an arcade. It was calm enough for Isaac not to pull his stitches. The boys battled it out over Pac-Man and Capcom vs. Marvel. When Isaac won, Matt kissed him sweetly.

"Good job, babe." he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris got together with Will and Talia for lunch. They ate at a local diner. Peter was still upset about Isaac being hurt. While Chris was just happy that Amy had gotten arrested.

"How is the new couple doing?" Will asked.

"They are so cute and sweet. New love is the best." Chris responded smiling.

"Who else does Katrina have left?" Will wanted to know.

"There's Cora, Danny, and Liam." Talia listed.

"Hopefully, she'll be done before the wedding." Peter declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden and Ethan were playing basketball to bond. The brothers played a hard game, show boating when they'd scored. In the end, Ethan won and Aiden patted him on the back.

* * *

In the meantime, most of the young betas were watching the Hobbit movie trilogy. They were on the edge of their seat as they watched: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

"These dwarves are using a fountain for a bath!" Liam exclaimed.

"That is rude." Malia noted, if she and her siblings had ever dared to pull that, they would have gotten grounded for life!

"Their mother must have raised them to know better." Cora nodded in agreement.

"We don't know but they should honestly know better than to do that." Kira stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the couples went on a date. They went to see a play named 'The Secret Garden' The couples marveled at the song and dance within the play. The actors were brilliant. When the play ended, they gave the performance a standing ovation.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica crosses off some of her details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. UMS will be updated next.

Peter and Chris were having some alone time. They were relaxed.

"No more horrible boyfriends!" Peter was relieved.

"I can finally not worry about my kids being hurt." Chris smiled.

"This household is finally peaceful." Peter nodded his agreement.

"Thank God," Chris sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noshiko, Talia, Satomi, and Deucalion met up to talk business. Noshiko was the only kitsune in the room. So she oversaw the meeting just in case something happened.

"How is your pack faring, Talia?" Deucalion asked.

"They are getting better. The matchmaker is really helping." Talia responded.

"Really? She must be magical." Noshiko mused.

"She really is," Talia smiled knowingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Aiden, Brett, Liam, Kira, and Boyd were playing poker. They were completely focused on their cards. However, Boyd and Aiden kept fidgeting.

"Why didn't you go sing karaoke with the others?" Liam asked the duo.

"We don't want the other girls interrogating us." Boyd replied. The others snorted and shook their heads. Aiden shrugged and put down a bad hand. Boyd smirked and showed his full house, causing the others to groan and throw down their cards.

* * *

In the meantime, the girls, Stiles, Isaac, Danny, and Matt were at the karaoke bar. Danny was on stage singing. While the friends clapped along to his performance.

"Erica, how are the wedding plans going?" Stiles asked.

"We found a church and picked a date." Erica smiled.

"That's amazing!" Malia cheered.

"I know, right? I can't wait to be Erica Boyd!" Erica spoke happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina watched them through her crystal ball. She was proud of her work. Matt and Isaac had gotten together despite Amy's efforts. But who should go next? She thought about it for some time before coming to a decision.

"Maybe Danny should be next." she mused. Katrina smiled as she started to work out her next story.


End file.
